A domestic refrigerator is a device that is used to store food items in a home. Domestic refrigerators typically include a refrigerated compartment into which food items may be placed to preserve the food items for later consumption and a door that permits user access to the refrigerated compartment. Many domestic refrigerators also include a dispenser in the door that is operable to dispense water or ice.